Chaos Apocalypse(SYOC)
by Red Tail Jules
Summary: An incident like no other Chaos Control went well...outta control and spread throughout the entire world, government systems crashed, gangs began to take over parts of the world one piece at a time and if that isn't the icing on the cake undead zombies began to roam the earth, life as we know it is about to end...or is it.(Accepting Oc)Violence, Possible Sexual content, Gore, etc
1. Chapter 1

_Hello people Red Tail hear coming at you with another SYOC but this time its M RATED. This will be my first but I know I can do it and with you guys supporting me I know I won't fail. "Its no use," you simply can't ignore this story. And lets make it clear that I don't own any if the Sonic characters because they belong to their Sega and Sonic Team, and the ocs(except for Truce The Werehog) belong ro their respectable owners who name will be announced once people send them and I accept them though I will only need about 4 other ocs 2 male and 2 female well anyway lets get this show on the road. I'm accepting _

_Before we begin here's what you'll need:_

_Name:_

_Age(15-18):_

_Species:_

_Sexuality:_

_Gender:_

_Personality:_

_Appearance:_

_-Clothing_

_Warm Weather:_

_Cold Weather:_

_Rainy Weather:_

_-Bio_

_History:_

_Life before Chaos Control:_

_Family:_

_-Skills & Abilities_

_Did Chaos Control mutate you/did it give you unique abilities/both/or did nothing change:_

_A. What abilities were you given(Don't overpower!):_

_B. What Chaos abilities were given_

_Any skills(Example is mechanical skills):_

_-Weapons_

_A. Before your discovered(2 weapon limit/these weapons are found on the streets):_

_B. After your discovered(5 weapon limit):_

_-Information_

_Theme Song:_

_Are you in a relationship:_

_Do you want one(If so I'll send a list of names who are also interested):_

_Anything you wanna add:_

_WELL THATS ALL PEOPLE. Now on with the Story! !_

_**Time: 11:27:48 P.m.**__  
><em>

_**Date: June 23, 2024**_

_**Location: Station Square (what's left of it anyway)**_

**Truce POV**

_Two years..._

_Five months..._

_Seven days..._

_That's how long...how long its been since that "day" that changed my life, that changed everyone's life occurred. It caught everyone off guard is what it did, caused a panic in the world which led to outbreaks in major cities, which soon led to riots between the people and the law enforcement, and finally as it got worse the worlds government no matter what they did couldn't stop the anarchy rule and the end of the world. While people where out there murdering, stealing what they can, doing what they felt pleased to do local gangs suddenly became top notch in the world, and the governments system and laws hit rock bottom. To make it worse our gone and passed loved ones now walk the earth as goddamn undead beings with an intent of eating flesh, thwy caused an infection to spread worldwide around the globe so now if the gang's don't "recruit" or more like force you to work under them then the zombies will get ya and that's a promise. But there is an alternative...G.U.N. is slowly fighting back against the gangs and are trying to repel the zombies disease, they are believed to have a few bases here and there around the world but you can never have too much hope these days. All of this because something called Chaos Control warped and shaped the entire world, I don't even remember the last time I saw the sun shine on my face. Chaos Control not only affected the world and brought back the dead but it also mutated some of the people. For example a few mobians can be seen with super strength or the abilities to fly or have chaos energy stored in them and this only goes for mobians. Humans are an unknown case they still seem the same not affected by Chaos Control at all or maybe I just haven't met any humans that have gifted or cursed abilities._

_I bet now your wondering well how do I play a part in this well...my name is Truce the Werehog and I've been watching and assisting the people of Station Square. I've been mutated by Chaos Control only instead of cursing me it gave me a gift to help the people, fight the gangs in the area, and deal with the flesh eaters whenever I can. But anyway here I am standing onthe rooftop of the police station as I protect Station Square as if I'm one of its heroes, its a nice thought to be called a hero but still alone I can't protect everyone no matter how strong I am. Things gotta change for the better, as Station Squares protector NO...Guardian I'll do all I can to make sure the innocence of the people aren't threatened by zombies or the likes of the supreme gangs that now rule the cities and the streets. Although I'm alone in this fight I will do my best to keep the people safe cause hey who else is gonna do-_

**AHHHHHHH**

Well that's my cue, and with that I began using my enhanced jumping ability to get from rooftop to rooftop and my parkour skills to jump over the little random stuff that gets in my way like tables and pipes, man as I move from place to place I start to think is this all worth it. Maybe rescuing whoever this is might answer the question that bother my mind and soul.


	2. Chapter 2

**Lets get this popped off already**

_Truce POV_

A day of saving inoccence is really tiring to a werehog, lately there hasn't been gang activity which is odd to me but the zombies...those "things" are still out and about craving flesh. For now everyone is chilled out the people are safe and everyone within the safe zone. Maybe it would be a good idea to check on the people see if they need anything even though I should be taking a break the need me to help sustain he safe zone until we get the opportunity to leave this dreadful place. As I make my way down the flight of stairs I run in most of the people one of the people in paticular was a pink cat who seem to be walking toward me as if she was pissed at me...

_Crap_...

"Truce where have you been you had me and Trigger worried you gone and left us!" Said the pink cat. _sigh_"Razor chill okay I was out and about doing my daily runs around the City." I said to her. "Well next time let someone know okay sheesh." Said Razor as she began to walk away. As she walked away all I could do is stare at her sexy body from head to to but I shake those thoughts away as I grab a small heart and key shaped pendent. It seem the world stopped around me as I glared at this significant item that is very close to me. I snapped outta the frozen state and stuff the trinket back into my pocket as I head to grab me some lunch, once again as I step in the cafeteria I sm greeted by Razor who is serving the food i read a sign that says its kids choice night so were having hamburger , hotdogs, and french fries.

"Are you following me Truce you do know I have a boyfriend." She said in a playful manner. "AS IF the only reason I'm here is because-

_Grumble Grumble_

"Well I guess that answered your question huh." I said. _sigh_"Why do I even bother and before I forger take this carton of food to Trigger he's downstairs in the Armory working his his weapons." Said Razor slslightly annoyed. "Armory should he be upstairs montioring the the Divine Arms Gang? " I asked. "He's taking a break from hacking there system he should be working on his blaster right down." Razor replied. "Sure whatever." I said grabbing the plate and and heading for the stairs so that leads to rhe weapons case and armory. As I make my way outta the cafeteria I get ambushed by a bunch of kids that start to cling to my legs and arms, I even had one little girl jump ontomy shoulders and start playing with my ears.

"Razor...RAAAAZOR! I could use some assistance...help...HEY are you listening to me!" I can see from afar that she's too busy laughing at me to even help me, luckily five minutes later after dealing with the ambushing children."Razor I'll get you for that I know you planned that little ambush but that okay cause you'll gets what's coming to you."

Finally making my way downstairs I begin to lots of blasting sound, it may be him tr ying out his blaster in the shotting range again, he's always tinkering with that thing. I decided to jump down from the first main floor because where he is like two floors down."Yo Trigger brought you some lunch made specially by your boo thang." I said with a bit of a chuckle. Suddenly the sounds of blasting finally ceased, as I walk through the metal door greeted by an or

ange fur raccoon with black rings on his tail and black around his eyes, he sports black goggles with brown lenses, a black pilot outfit, green boots that he says can change into skates, a green messenger bag, and black/green fingerless gloves. "Nice of you to bring my food Razor must have her hands full feeding the crowd." Said Trigger as he was wondering what to eat first. "Well you know your girl always helping out the people anyway she can." I said as I was opening a Sprite. "Speaking of girlfriends when are we gonna hook you up with someone." Trigger said with a a huge grin on his face. _sigh"_Not this talk again T you know exactly why I cant, who could ever love a beast like me." I said in a sad tone. "Its what inside that matters not the outside." Said Trigger. Just as I was about to say something Triggers phone began to ring.

Trigger: _Babe what's up._

Razor:_I'm getting a whole lotta activity not far the the gangs hideout._

Trigger: _What kind of "Activity"._

Razor:_The kind that sounds like whatever their fighting is apparently winning by HUGE Margin_

"I guess that's my cue to go and investigate." I said getting up from the chair.

Razor:_Hold it Truce your not going out their alone whatever their fighting out their is handling them and providing a challenge for them I think its best if Trigger goes with you, I would go but who know what could happen if we all leave so best proceed to the location with ABSOLUTE CAUTION._

Trigger:_ Gotcha me and Truce will leave right now see ya when we get back._

_Click_

"Well you heard the boss lets get this show on the road." Said Trigger as he was grabbed his blaster and his messenger bag filled with explosives."Think you can keep up with me." I said grabbing my two black 44 Magnum Revolver from the weapons case. _pff "_Is that a trick question." He asked with a cocky grin on his face. "When we get there take cover on the rooftops we don't know what's out there so be alert." I told him before we walked the building. "As usual I do all the hard work while you do all the clawing and smacking." Trigger said jokingly. I replied saying,"focus," before i began to jump from building wall to building, I would run on ground next to Trigger and jump over abandoned cars using a few parkour skills. As we get closer to our destination I reached a fire escape and brought down the ladder for Trigger so he could climb up as well. "Ok let me know if you see anything suspicious I'm heading there now." I said as I jumped of the fire escape and began to move stealthly down the street.

As I began to move down the street I got this sudden feeling like I was being watch but not by Trigger by someone else. I began to see bodies, dead, butchered, dismembered, and bloodied bodies. Whatever did this had to have some wicked sharp claws because flesh wasnt the only thing it cut it seem to slice a hummer truck in half...these poor fools never stood a chance.

Trigger: _Truce can you hear me I'm being blocked by smoke I cant get a good fix on you._

Truce: _Not to worry whatever did this is long gone._

Trigger: _That my friend is an obvious lie because I just caught a glimpse of something moving in the smoke._

Trigger: _Wait your trying to lure it out arent you?_

Truce: _Yes...yes I am._

Trigger:_Good luck I'm going silent so it wwon't draw suspicions_

Truce:_ Alright I'll contact you later._

I ccontinued moving down the street as if nothing even happened, the smell of blood danced in the air but it wasnt only blood I could smell there was something in the air, he's close I can smell him, my thoughts were interrupted when a car split in have jolted and alerted my senses. And as I was distracted I realized it was a diverson, as quickly as I coild I turned around only to see some sort of wolf/dog hybrid carrying a katana fly at me with in high speed ready to cut me open, luckily I used the negative Chaos energy to form a shield in front of me so I could block his attack.

"You know that's no way to greet someone you've just met." I said as he struggled to push me back. "I thought I got rid of you punks but they mustve sent someone who might actually have the power to stop me." Said the wolf/dog. "For information I'm not with the gang you just slaughtered I happen to be assisting the people who couldn't make it out of Station Square." I said as I dodge a few sword slashes to my body. "And why should I believe anything you say." Said the wolf as he swjng his sword at Truce."Well its because-_Sniff Sniff_

- because we're surrounded." I said in a low tone. We both break eye contactto see mobiansand humans with guns pointing directly at us. "Talk about your worse timing ever...by the way i didnt catch your name." I said as I facepalmed myself. He remained quiet and was more focused on the gang that has us surrounded."My name is Truce." I say to him. "Wraith...". He replied. "I hope your ready for this Wraith." I say to him. "Hmpf feeling a little...regret." he said. "NO WAY besides I believe ican cut down more that you can." Said Wraith. "Fine then lets go!" We both said. "Don't forget bout me." Said Trigger as he appeared out of nowhere with his blaster armed and ready. "Fine then we'll do this together.

**There you have it folks I hope you enjoyed this chapter BTW I need at least 3 more females**


End file.
